The present disclosure relates generally to content management of information, and more particularly, to documentation and maintenance of a repository system of technology data files for different technology generations in a semiconductor fabrication environment.
In a fast growth rate high technology manufacturing environment, it is vital to track and maintain detailed fabrication specifications and information for each generation of product technology. Each generation of product technology must be thoroughly documented such that all production fabrication specifics and details are compiled into a detailed set of physical or actual technology files from which all fabrication flows for the manufacturing operation are derived.
A typical manufacturing facility will have in production, many different devices and generations of fabrication technologies within the same operational facilities and organizational structure. These facilities must maintain a repository and maintenance system (or systems) for the documentation of multiple actual technology file sets, known as Process Release Standards (PRS). Each PRS will be separated into integration and module categories. For a module PRS(MPRS) set may be further segmented into lower levels of file sets for more detailed categorization into more manageable groups. Such categorization groups typically represent fabrication process similarity, tool similarity, recipe similarity. Portions or segments of the specified information in the detailed MPRS sets may or may not be common within or to other MPRS sets. This often leads to high levels of system complexity for informational maintenance and traceability of the physical document files.
What is needed is an efficient, less complex method for maintaining the required information for all fabrication technologies within the fabrication environment.